In general, a semiconductor device generates various voltages required for a semiconductor integrated circuit by using a charge pump circuit.
Miniaturization and high-integration of semiconductor integrated circuits require a layout for minimizing the size of a semiconductor integrated circuit used for a small electronic device such as a mobile device and the development of a circuit that generates stable voltages required for the semiconductor integrated circuit.